


Happy Huxloween!

by Xandynz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabbles, Huxloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandynz/pseuds/Xandynz
Summary: I thought I'd challenge myself to keep writing constantly, so I found the first writing prompt/challenge in a fandom that I follow, and decided to see how I went...
... but because I don't have stable Tumble access, I'm going to be posting my drabbles up here as well. Just in case anyone is interested to read ahead of my Tumblr postings.
Wish me luck.





	1. #1 Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd challenge myself to keep writing constantly, so I found the first writing prompt/challenge in a fandom that I follow, and decided to see how I went...
> 
> ... but because I don't have stable Tumble access, I'm going to be posting my drabbles up here as well. Just in case anyone is interested to read ahead of my Tumblr postings.
> 
> Wish me luck.

**#1 Pumpkin Spice Latte**

“What the hell is a pumpkin spice?” 

“It’s like, cloves, and stuff. I think.” 

Hux put his cup back down, then slid it across to Ren. 

“You drink it then. I don’t trust you not to poison me. ” 

“ That was one. Time.” 

“Pasta was never meant to be that color. ” 

“ Shut the fuck up. ” 

“ Make me. ” 

And then they were thrown out of the coffeeshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short drabble, but please witness my confusion over what a pumpkin spice actually entails.
> 
> Also, Ren would like it known that the pasta was actually squid ink pasta and was, for the record, supposed to be that color, thank you.


	2. #2 Bonfire

**#2 Bonfire**

"Burn baby burn!"

"Your fascination with disco music is extremely painful to listen to."

"Duh duh duh duh duh... GREAT balls of fire!"

"You don't even know the words to that song." Ren shot him a half-glare, _like you could do any better_. Which, fair point.

"I WILL BE THE FLAMEEE....!!!"

"Yes you will be. As soon as I light you on fire with these matches."

\---

They both stared at the small campfire in between them.

"Something's wrong." Ren stared at the fire in confusion.

"Yes, there is. Firstly, neither of us are American, so Halloween is moot. Secondly, what the hell can two people do about a bonfire, seriously? And thirdly"

"Haha, _turd_ -ly"

"You are contributing to the destruction of the ozone layer, you prick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this was clearly supposed to be a once-a-day writing challenge...
> 
> I'm mainly late to the once-a-day thing because I was going to post all these on Tumblr first before here... but stable connection to the site is harder than I thought, so some of these drabbles are going to come here first instead.
> 
> OK, excuses done. Now to get to writing.


	3. #3 Meta Horror

**#3 Meta Horror**

Hux strode quickly down the dark deserted alleyway, and made a sharp turn around.

"Are you still following me, you pathetic stalker?"

Ren melted out of the shadows, literally.

"... I wan- I _vant_ to drink your _blod_... Mwahahaha...?" How could someone look simultaneously smug and confused at the same time?

"You are the worst vampire in existence."

"Excuse me, I am the only vampire in existence."

"That you know of."

Ren frowned, before brightening (metaphorically speaking). Hux blinked at that frivolous thought, and opened his eyes to Ren standing right in front of him.

Hux was stuck facing his chest, and idly wondered why Ren even bothered to keep up the pretense of breathing. He was clearly dead already, if the decaying stench of his body hadn't given him away.

"Go away. Before I rip you apart with my bare hands."

"It's not even a full moon. You don't have any claws."

"... with my bare TEETH."

"Ooh... scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up what 'meta horror' was for this drabble (wow research yeah)... and I still don't know if I got the reference.
> 
> Just in case I was too clever about myself, I referenced the following tropes: dark deserted alleyways (at night!), stalkers, vampires, werewolves, and the natural relationship between the two. And dead (warm) bodies, of course.


	4. #4 Dolls

**#4 Dolls**

Hux lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the low humming of the engines soothing to his tired mind. He was so relaxed that he missed the sound of the door opening, but the dip of the bed startled him from his daze.

He could feel Ren's thigh pressed up against his side, but decided to ignore the sensation. "What are you doing in my room?"

Ren didn't respond. Instead, before Hux's disbelieving eyes, he reached down to pick up his right leg, one hand gently picking at the laces as the other cradled his calf.

"Ren, put me down."

Hux tried to sit up, but a sudden pressure on his chest kept him down. _Kriff the Force, and the starship it came in on_.

Ren pulled off the boot. Hux shivered as his leg was lowered, Ren's hand leaving warmth behind as he caressed the limb, before he tightly pressed his lips together. "Stop that."

Ren ignored him again, slowly undoing the other boot as well, before throwing it on the floor. But his hands remained on Hux's legs, rubbing slowly before slowly moving upwards, and further up... "Ren!"

Hux tried to kick him away, but by then Ren had situated himself on top of Hux, comfortably between his legs.

Hux felt his eye twitch as he struggled to get out from under Ren's weight. "Get off!"

Ren laid his head on top of Hux's chest, directly over his heart. It would have made Hux's heart skip a beat, if it wasn't so nauseating. As it was, Hux found it hard to breathe, and not in the good way. He kicked out again.

"You're crushing my coat!"

"I believe that you're the one to blame for that," Ren had the audacity to move his arms to encircle Hux's body, clearly not about to go anywhere soon. "You didn't take it off earlier."

"That's because, oh for kriff's sake," Hux wriggled away from the hand inching down his side. "Stop that."

"Too late," Ren sing-songed, clamping down on Hux's thigh, and arranging it more comfortably around him. Hux only managed a feeble nudge against his back, because the angle was bad.

"This is unprofessional."

Ren huffed in amusement. "Go to sleep, Armitage."

"Don't call me that," Hux tried to get up, but Ren clammed around his body further, using his own weight to sink them both deeper into the narrow cot, the bastard.

" _Sleep_ , Hux."

The command, laced with the faintest trace of the Force, coiled around his mind, and Hux felt his eyes close, almost against his will.

 _Kriffing bastard_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm pretty sure I meant this to be a spooky sort of drabble series, but everything is turning out fluff... why brain why o.0?


	5. #5 Halloween Fashion

**#5 Halloween Fashion**

"You could dress as a pumpkin... I mean, you already match," Ren gestured towards his head, and received a glare in response from Hux, who was lying on the bed flicking through his phone.

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

"You totally should though," Hux turned his death stare on Phasma, who looked as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. If, you know, you could actually see anything past the motorcycle helmet she'd put on earlier. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about clashing."

Going as a cyclist my ass.

"What about you then? What are you gonna wear to the party?" Ren had somehow donned a black cape without any of them noticing, and was smirkily covering half his face and trying to look mysterious. He just looked stupid.

"You look stupid." This was why he and Phasma were such good friends. Same wavelengths, and all.

Ren pouted. It looked stupid on him too.

Hux could hear Phasma rummaging in the walk-in closet now. "Why do you have so many clothes anyway?"

"I told you, just about everything are hand-me-downs and everything. We just never got around to clearing things out."

"Why is it so hard to find something good to wear?"

"Well," Phasma leaned out to face them. "It could be because you're both picky as fuck."

"Am not!"

"As if!" They shouted in near-unison.

There was a knock at the door, before Mrs Solo (or was it Ms Organa now?) opened it.

"How's everything going?" She asked, looking once around the messy room before staring pointedly at Ren.

"Just remember to clear everything up after you're done, Ben."

"OMG Mom, you're so embarrassing."

"We will, m'am".

"Sure." Ren's Mom nodded warily at Hux, before going back to whatever she'd been doing earlier. Ren stomped over to the door, before slamming it shut.

" _Rude_."

"Shut up Hux."

Phasma pulled out something silver and sparkly, and Hux recoiled in horror. Some part of his soul actually cringed.

"Hey look, a vampire costume. You should wear it Hux, it'll go well with your skin."

"Haha, very funny." Phasma lifted one corner of the garment, revealing it to be a dress. A very, very short dress. They all stared at it.

"You should definitely wear that." Ren blurted out.

Hux fell off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... more fluff. What even. -_-"
> 
> \---
> 
> For the record, Hux will maintain that he was trying to kick Ren when he fell. That is all.


	6. #6 Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had challenged myself to write a short drabble everyday...
> 
> ... Obviously, I got distracted by life. And work. And over a year's worth of fanfiction.
> 
> So here's me, cramming as usual. :(

**#6 Transformation**

It'd started as a slight rash on his arms, from brushing against a plant back during an inspection on one of the suitable planets for the next Starkiller. He'd hardly paid it any mind - with his jacket on, no one could see it anyways.

It was Ren who'd eventually gotten him to go to the Medbay, voice slick with false concern as he talked about how a Commander that neglected his own health could hardly be trusted with the lives of his own army, wasn't that right Hux? So glad that you agree.

So here he was, allowing the Medbot to check him over. And he was as startled as anyone when he realized that what had been a slight discoloration of the skin had swelled up, the skin itself taking on a slightly scaly texture that slowly crept up his entire arm.

"Wow," Ren had somehow come up beside him as he'd stared in near-horror at this delay to his work, shaking his head in mock-wonder. "Good job there." He prodded at the scaly skin there, and ooh-ed as the skin there broke, and a greenish-tinged liquid dripped forth, leading to a flurry of panicked movement from the medical staff.

For his part, Hux gritted his teeth and submitted himself to several more blood drawings as they worked to discover just what kind of Force-forsaken disease he'd picked up now.

Next time he was doing an on-site inspection, he was definitely sending Ren instead.


	7. #7 Ghosts

**#7 Ghosts**

"So you don't believe in ghosts?" the other boy smirked as he glared over, busy searching over the cemetery.

This was the last time he listened to his parents, honestly, especially when they told him to walk the cat. Who even did that anyway? Everyone knew that Millicent would move when she felt like it, and not a moment sooner. He'd have better luck giving her a bath, but no one really wanted a repeat of the Fiasco of '08.

_No one._

He shuddered at the mere memory of it, brushing aside the other boy as he moved to give him his jacket. "No thank you," he replied curtly, brushing aside the boy as he leaned in closer.

He paused. "Are you sure that Milly went this way?" he asked suspiciously. They were heading further and further into the cemetery, plus it was Halloween, plus it was quite close to midnight. He frowned at the boy, glaring at the hasty smirk that pasted itself on the other boy's face. If this was supposed to be the 'trick' part of 'trick-or-treat' he was going to... well, he'd think of something bad to do. After he found Milly first, of course.

A small, familiar mew made him look up, sighing with relief as he spotted her in his line of sight. "Come here, you stupid cat," he said affectionately, reaching out, before he found both hands clasped tightly by the boy in front of him. "What?" he snapped out, before freezing in realization. From here, he could still see Milly... he could, in fact, see Milly _through_ the boy in front of him.

"... _what the hell?_ "


	8. #8 Candy

**#8 Candy**

"Why do I even do this to myself?" he groaned internally, warily watching Ren spin. As if he what he was thinking (for the last time, Ren was not a mindreader!), Ren shot him a delicious smirk.

... Disgusting. He meant to say _disgusting_.

"OK, here we go," Ren reached into the box, and grabbed out one of those disgusting items, pushing it over to him to grab one himself.

"On three... one... two... three..." he threw the bean into his mouth and gave a tentative chew, hand already prepped to grab for water as fast as possible. He braced himself.

A fruity flavor hit his tongue, and he relaxed, leaning back into his chair. A choked-off noise coming to his left made him look over, and he laughed outright at the twisted face that scrunched itself up as Ren leaned over the bin to spit it out.

"Serves you right for recording this."


	9. #9 Haunted House

**#9 Haunted House**

"Well, this is nice," he said sarcastically, looking pointedly over at his husband as something creaked overhead.

"It's got a good atmosphere," Ren stated, wildly waving around his sketchbook that he had been hastily scribbling in for the past twenty minutes, instead of helping to move in their multiple boxes from the car. "Very scenic. Lots of ambience." He bent back to his work before Hux could say anything else.

Another creak and some light thumping noises, as if something was treading slowly over the floorboards.

Fucking _ambience_.

This was what happened when you left the house-hunting up to your artist husband while you were busy with the billion other details that came with moving to a new country, let alone a new continent where you knew no one, and had no family or close friends to contact for help.

The outside should have clued anyone in that this was definitely not a safe place to stay the night, let only live in for the next however many years until this exhibition was over and done with - the gloomy exterior all but screamed HEALTH VIOLATIONS AT THE MAX, but then again, Ren had never had any sense when it came to these sorts of things.

... was that a giant hole in the floor? How had Ren missed this, when he came to view the house the first time?

He looked over, ready to object, but watched as Ren excitedly mumbled over the detailing of the wood panels, or whatever had caught his interest this time.

OK, maybe they could give it a month or so.


End file.
